Hermione vs Petunia
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Hermione está indignada por cómo la familia Dursley trata a su nuevo novio e idea un plan para sacarlo de allí de una vez por todas.


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Este fic también me dio unos pocos problemas, sobre todo porque tampoco soy muy fanático del Harmony y tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi amigo **Gilrasir, **que es un fanático incorregible de la pareja y, bueno al fin está aquí. Esto también va para ti, **xxxIloveKISSHUxxx.** Espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Hermione vs Petunia**

El Expreso de Hogwarts había llegado a la estación de King's Cross y los alumnos bajaban apresuradamente de aquel monstruo de acero alimentado por carbón y que vomitaba vapor. Una muchacha de cabello negro y rasgos orientales bajó de uno de los vagones con cara de trasero: había visto algo que encendió sus intestinos como la caldera de un volcán a punto de estallar.

—Vamos Cho, no es para tanto —le dijo Michael Corner, con obvios intentos de tranquilizarla, pero daba igual; calmar los ánimos de una mujer celosa era tan útil como usar papel higiénico para protegerse de un maleficio asesino—. Ese idiota no vale la pena, sobre todo si se pone a salir con la chica más petulante de todo el colegio… y todo porque sabe cómo hacer un Encantamiento Proteico.

—¡Oye! —gritó una voz grave que se hizo escuchar entre todo el gentío—. Nadie insulta a Hermione Granger delante de mí.

Michael Corner giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con el novio de Hermione.

—Oh. Tenía que ser él. ¿Quién otro es capaz de defender lo indefendible?

Harry Potter sintió unos deseos de moler a golpes a Michael Corner, pero no hizo nada parecido. En lugar de eso, extrajo un ejemplar de "El Profeta", lo extendió, cogió a Michael por un hombro y le restregó el periódico en la cara. Hermione sofocó unas ganas locas de reírse.

—Para que entiendas que no defiendo lo indefendible —dijo Harry en un tono calmado, parejo, que no denotaba enojo sino seriedad—. Y más te vale que te tomes lo que dice el periódico en serio, si no quieres ir a ver a tus seres queridos al cementerio.

Y Harry se fue, tomado de la mano con Hermione, comentando lo graciosa que se había visto la escena. Pero había otra persona, aparte de Cho, al que la situación no le parecía en absoluto digno de un chiste. Ron Weasley tenía las manos comprimidas en puños a ver alejarse a Harry y a Hermione, de la mano y muy cerca el uno de la otra. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Cho y Michael Corner, Ron trataba de tranquilizarse y de afirmarse, una y otra vez, que fue culpa de él mismo, que no tomó la iniciativa en el momento indicado y que pagó las consecuencias.

Al otro lado de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, Harry y Hermione estaban apoyados contra una de las divisiones que separaban diferentes plataformas, besándose dulcemente y dedicándose palabras tiernas en voces apenas más elevadas que susurros.

—Te voy a echar de menos.

—Yo también Harry. Estaré pensando en ti cada vez que me sienta sola.

Harry sonrió.

—Seremos dos entonces. Supongo que tengo algo a lo que volver cada vez que mis tíos me tratan mal.

Hermione arrugó la cara, no porque Harry dijese algo malo.

—No puedo creer que, siendo tus familiares se porten tan mal conmigo. ¡Es injusto! ¡Si supieran todas las cosas maravillosas y peligrosas que has hecho, todas las penurias que has debido sufrir!

—Créelo o no, ellos se lamentarían que no me hubiese ocurrido algún accidente mientras hacíamos cosas peligrosas —comentó Harry calmadamente, ya acostumbrado a la desidia, e incluso repulsión, a todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo mágico por parte de la familia Dursley.

Hermione no podía creer que una familia pudiera ser tan detestable.

—¡Demonios! ¡Esas son solo algunas de las cosas por las que te amo, y para ellos es gracioso! ¿Ves? ¡Esa clase de cosas son las que motivan a los magos a bromear con muggles!

Pero Hermione no pudo continuar su línea argumental, porque un grupo de tres personas apareció en la estación: eran los Dursley.

—¡Vamos muchacho! ¡No tenemos todo el día para que te despidas de tus amigos, o lo que sea que sean esos tontos mentecatos!

Vernon Dursley se frenó en seco cuando vio a Harry abrazado con una chica, una mujer más o menos de su estatura, de cabello castaño muy enmarañado —lo cual horrorizó a Petunia Dursley como pocas cosas que había visto— y ropa normal. No era una preciosura, pero era bien proporcionada al menos. Pese a ello, Dudley miraba a la chica como si jamás hubiese visto a una en su vida.

—¿Quién rayos es ella? Parece como si usara una escoba de peluca.

Harry temblaba de rabia, pero no permitió que el comentario de su tío le afectara más de lo necesario. Y para alguien con un temperamento como el de Harry era muy complicado pasar por alto una agresión directa a su novia sin armar un poco memorable espectáculo en medio de una cavernosa estación atiborrada de gente. Respiró lenta y rítmicamente para expulsar el enojo de su cabeza.

—Ella es Hermione Granger. Mi novia.

Vernon Dursley se puso blanco como el interior de una remolacha, Petunia dilató sus ojos al tope y se llevó una mano a la boca como si hubiese presenciado un accidente y Dudley estampó uno de sus pies contra el suelo, de la misma forma en la que haría un toro furioso. Harry tuvo que reconocer que la situación era absurdamente graciosa; cualquier familia no reaccionaría de esa manera frente a semejante anuncio, pero los Dursley probaron, otra vez, que ellos formaban parte de una familia sui generis.

—¡Tú no tienes novia! —rugió Vernon Dursley—. ¿Qué clase de mujer saldría contigo? ¡Nadie, ni siquiera las chicas de los burdeles tendría los redaños de estar con un tipo como tú!

Petunia y Dudley asintieron al unísono, mostrando plena aprobación hacia las palabras del líder de la familia.

Harry no dijo nada: sentía que si pronunciaba siquiera una interjección, los Dursley se le irían encima como buitres sobre la carroña, pero no contó con la oportuna —y más sensata— intervención de Hermione.

—¡Deberían sentirse avergonzados de sus palabras! —exclamó la castaña en un tono moderado para que nadie en la estación se la quedara mirando como a un fenómeno—. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de su sobrino señor Dursley, y sí, lo amo, con todo mi latiente corazón.

—¿Orgullosa? —chilló Petunia Dursley con un gesto muy teatral de su mano—. ¡Si supieras cómo es tu _novio_ en nuestra casa, te darías cuenta que estás enamorada de un patán!

—¡Y si usted supiera lo que Harry ha hecho fuera de su casa le saldrían lágrimas de orgullo por él!

—¡Perdón, pero lo que éste haya hecho en esa casa de locos que llamas colegio no cuenta!

Afortunadamente para Hermione y Petunia, los gritos gratuitos que se dedicaban la una a la otra pasaron completamente desapercibidos entre el océano de gente y sonidos citadinos. Harry miraba a las dos mujeres discutir y se sintió como el juez de silla en una disputada final de algún campeonato de tenis.

—¡Es usted una…! —Hermione iba a pronunciar una palabra malsonante pero se contuvo a tiempo. Se dio cuenta que estaba dejando en ridículo a Harry—. No importa. No me importa cuánto me cueste, pero voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras.

—Me gustaría verla intentarlo —dijo Petunia en un tono alto—. ¡Vamos chico! ¡No tenemos todo el día para discutir con esta atrevida!

—Tienes razón Petunia querida —secundó Vernon Dursley—. ¡Hazle caso a tu tía!

Dudley le sacó la lengua a Harry y acto seguido le hizo un guiño a Hermione, quien no se lo devolvió, e incluso puso cara de desdén. Harry, mientras tanto, compuso un rostro de tristeza al entender que no iba a poder despedirse de su novia de la manera en que él lo había imaginado. Arrastrando los pies, Harry se alejó de Hermione, quien también lo miraba con una expresión desilusionada en su cara.

—¡Rayos! —rezongó Vernon Dursley al ver el horrible tráfico rodear a su vehículo—. No sé cómo cuernos estos londinenses pueden llegar a sus trabajos o a sus casas con este caos—. Cabe recordar que al señor Dursley le gustaba quejarse de todo tipo de cosas, y el tráfico de la capital de Inglaterra era uno de sus tantos tópicos favoritos.

Harry estaba a punto de entrar al vehículo de su familia menos apreciada y de cerrar la puerta tras él cuando la idea se estampó en su cabeza para nunca más salir.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry, abriendo violentamente la puerta trasera del automóvil y trotando hacia su novia con ojos destellando en esperanza—. ¿Todavía tienes el número que te di al final de nuestro segundo año?

La pregunta pilló con la guardia baja a la aludida.

—¿Perdón?

—Te he preguntado si todavía tienes ese trozo de pergamino que te di en segundo año cuando estábamos en este mismo lugar.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Recordaba a la perfección aquella escena cuando Harry le dio el número de teléfono de la casa. El resto no necesitaba explicación. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, como no puedo despedirme apropiadamente de ti, viendo a estos tres trogloditas —dijo Hermione, mirando con veneno a la familia sustituta de su novio—, sólo puedo decirte… te amo Harry. ¡Hasta pronto! —Y ella se retira hacia donde sus padres la estaban esperando, enviándole besos a través del aire. Harry no pudo evitar ponerse algo colorado.

—¡Ya basta de cursilerías! ¡Vámonos ahora y aprovechemos que ahora hay poco tráfico! —gruñó Tío Vernon, sacando a Harry de su colorida pompa de jabón en la que estaba atrapado.

Harry obedeció, ligeramente compungido. Hallaba difícil separarse de Hermione, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que se había equivocado garrafalmente con Cho Chang, que Hermione siempre había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas y que, aparte de todo eso, ella lo había estado observando en secreto desde tercer año, sintiendo una creciente tensión sexual por él. Por eso le costaba horrores estar sin ella, pero no había otra alternativa que despedirse y esperar que Hermione pudiera hacer algo con su desesperante soledad en casa de los Dursley.

* * *

Harry creyó que el prolongado silencio de los Dursley le iba a venir como anillo al dedo, pero se equivocó; Vernon, Petunia y Dudley actuaban y hablaban como si nadie más aparte de ellos viviese allí en el número 4 de Privet Drive y aquello hacía sentir a Harry muy solo, y no solamente por la falta que le hacía Hermione, sino que el simple hecho de no tener a nadie con quién hablar era por sí mismo deprimente.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas una semana después del término del quinto año escolar de Harry. Una cálida mañana, alguien tocó a la puerta y Harry, bajo las tácitas órdenes de tío Vernon, fue a atender. Una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años, cabello rubio liso y ojos verdes sonreía amigablemente. Usaba una blusa color marfil y una falda ajustada de color crema que le llegaba a dos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, pero aquello no solapaba de ningún modo la forma de sus caderas. Harry se puso ligeramente colorado; la mujer lucía muy atractiva.

—¿Quién es usted?

—¿Yo? Soy Amanda Denham, encargada de admisiones en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables. ¿Se encuentra el señor Harry Potter?

—Em, soy yo.

—¡Ah, es usted! ¡Tonta de mí! ¿Puedo pasar, o eso depende del dueño de casa?

—Depende del dueño de casa. ¿Me permite un momento?

Harry llamó a gritos a tío Vernon pero él parecía sufrir de un ataque de sordera temporal. Sólo cuando Harry mencionó a San Bruto las orejas del señor Dursley se abrieron y fue capaz de viajar desde la cocina hasta la puerta.

—Yo soy el dueño de casa. ¿Y usted es…?

—Amanda Denham, encargada de admisiones en el Centro de Seguridad…

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —bramó tío Vernon con impaciencia—. ¿Viene a llevárselo?

—Eso está por verse, señor Dursley. Primero tengo que hacerle una evaluación a nuestro posible interno. ¿Puedo pasar? No me gusta mucho la idea de realizar un examen de pie, fuera de la casa, ¿no cree? —Amanda acompañó sus palabras con una risilla nerviosa. Tío Vernon pensó brevemente antes de asentir como si tuviese una contractura en el cuello.

Harry y Amanda se dirigieron al segundo piso, a la habitación de Harry para que ella pudiese evaluarlo y dictaminar si era digno de ser enviado a San Bruto. Amanda cerró la puerta tras ella y Harry tomó asiento nerviosamente, creyendo sinceramente que existía la posibilidad de irse de allí, aunque si lo pensaba más cuidadosamente, la situación era muy precaria para él. Era como escapar de la sartén para ir a parar al fuego.

Sin embargo, cuando Amanda habló, la confusión de Harry se disparó hacia las nubes.

—Harry, soy yo, Hermione —dijo quien había dicho ser Amanda Denham, todo en un tono de voz muy bajo—. He venido a rescatarte. Mira, he hablado con mis padres para ver si pueden alojarte en mi casa y no tienen inconveniente. De hecho, cuando les conté que tú eras mi novio se alegraron mucho y me comentaron que sería un honor para ellos hospedarte por el resto de las vacaciones.

Harry no reaccionó. Miraba a Amanda como si estuviese viendo a un escréguto de cola explosiva, inseguro de si lo que le estaba pasando era real o formaba parte de una mala cámara escondida.

—¿Cómo sé que eres Hermione? —habló Harry después de varios minutos de mudo desconcierto. La mujer que hace minutos atrás era Amanda Denham se quitó una peluca rubia, se removió un par de lentes de contacto de sus ojos y se limpió el maquillaje de su cara. La transformación fue tan increíble que Harry casi pudo haber jurado de Hermione había usado poción multijugos para disfrazarse de otra persona.

—¡Hermione! —Harry se lanzó con poca elegancia sobre ella y la devoró a besos y caricias y abrazos. Ella entendía muy bien cómo la estaba pasando su novio y también se unió al carnaval de muestras de amor y cariño. Después de unos minutos sin embargo, tuvieron que detenerse y retomar los papeles de antes, si no querían que los Dursley los pillaran en un acto comprometedor. Harry se sorprendió de la rapidez con la cual Hermione volvió a transformarse en Amanda Denham.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Petunia Dursley miró a las dos personas, concentradas en un rígido juego de preguntas y respuestas.

—¿Cómo va? —inquirió tía Petunia bruscamente. Harry se sintió un poco amedrentado, pero Amanda lucía imperturbable.

—No muy bien señora Dursley —dijo la empleada de San Bruto—. A juzgar por las respuestas que llevo registradas hasta ahora, su sobrino no califica para entrar en nuestro prestigioso internado. Vamos a ver cómo responde a las preguntas más críticas y veremos. No se sienta decepcionada todavía.

Quince minutos más tarde, Petunia tamborileaba con los pies sobre la alfombra cuando Harry y Amanda bajaron las escaleras y tomaron asiento en los sillones frente a tía Petunia.

—Bueno, ya tengo una respuesta.

—¿Y bien?

Amanda suspiró. Aquello no era buena señal.

—Tal parece que su sobrino no cumple, para nada, con los estrictos requerimientos necesarios para que sea internado en San Bruto. Harry Potter no posee ninguna inclinación enfermiza a la violencia, no es un inadaptado social ni sufre de ninguna enfermedad mental. Tampoco muestra síntomas de ningún trastorno de personalidad que conozcamos. Dicho en pocas palabras, su sobrino es un adolescente modelo.

Petunia no estaba para nada de acuerdo con Amanda Denham.

—Lo dice porque no lo ha visto hacer esas cosas extrañas… esa… rareza que hace con ese palo negro.

—Lo siento, señora Dursley, pero necesito más información con eso.

—¿Y cómo demonios le voy a explicar, señorita Denham? ¿Cómo rayos puedo explicar cosas que salen de la lógica, fenómenos que escapan de lo ordinario? La única palabra que conozco para describir lo que este… fenómeno hace es… es… —Petunia parecía haberse bloqueado mentalmente porque, aunque sabía exactamente cuál era la palabra apropiada para resumir sus acusaciones, no se atrevía a decirla. Esa palabra estaba prohibida en el hogar de los Dursley.

—Bueno, si no tiene nada más que decir, entonces debo concluir que Harry James Potter no cumple con los requisitos para ser internado en San Bruto. Si eso es todo, entonces debo irme. Tengo otros candidatos que evaluar. Muchas gracias por dejarme evaluar a su sobrino. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

Amanda Denham se puso de pie, tomó sus papeles, los guardo en su portafolio y se dirigió a la salida. Pero, justo cuando Amanda iba a cerrar la puerta tras ella, Petunia alzó la voz en un clamor trémulo que puso la casa patas arriba.

—¡MAGIA! ¡ESE CHICO HACE M… M… MAGIA! ¡ES UN FENÓMENO!

Amanda se detuvo en seco. Un par de segundos más tarde, volvió a subir las escaleras y un minuto más tarde, volvió al primer piso con un rostro de entendimiento.

—Bueno, parece que tiene razón señora Dursley —dijo Amanda con una risita nerviosa—. Vi lo suficiente de la habitación de Harry para darme cuenta que en verdad tiene un trastorno psicológico. ¡Podría haberlo dicho antes y me hubiera ahorrado la evaluación!

—¿Entonces se lo lleva?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora mismo si a usted no le molesta!

—¡Magnífico! ¡Ya no hallo la hora de contarle la buena noticia a Vernon!

Amanda asintió cortésmente con la cabeza antes de guiar a Harry fuera de la casa. Sin embargo, cuando ambos traspusieron el umbral de la puerta, Amanda pisó mal y uno de los tacos en sus zapatos se partió, haciendo que la mujer cayera de cabeza al suelo. El instinto hizo que sus brazos se extendieran hacia delante y logró amortiguar una caída que podría haber sido más grave. Sin embargo, la inercia del tropiezo hizo que la peluca volara hacia delante y se saliese de la cabeza de Amanda.

Petunia, observadora como ella sola, se dio cuenta y vio que el cabello de Amanda no era rubio sino que castaño. Castaño y enmarañado. ¡Como la chica en la estación King's Cross!

—¡TÚ! —chilló tía Petunia. Amanda se palpó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que no tenía peluca. Había vuelto a ser Hermione—. ¡ESTÁS AYUDANDO A ESCAPAR A HARRY! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Harry ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

—¡Deja los zapatos aquí! —gritó Harry y Hermione, con un par de movimiento de piernas, hizo que sus zapatos de taco alto volaran por los aires. De todos modos, el pavimento estaba lo suficientemente cálido para no ser demasiado incómodo, pero igual impedía a Hermione ir más rápido. Petunia Dursley se acercaba rápidamente, con una sartén muy grande en una de sus manos.

—¡Nos está alcanzando! —chilló Hermione, quien rengueaba para que la aspereza del pavimento no le hiriera la planta de los pies—. ¡Y esa sartén es muy grande y se ve muy dura!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Sigue corriendo!

Petunia estaba a escasos metros de los dos y Harry y Hermione no hallaban hacia dónde mierda escapar. Lo único que les restaba era seguir huyendo… y rezar para que esa sartén fuese más liviana de lo que aparentaba.

La señora Dursley ya estaba a distancia para dejar inconscientes a ambos por la insurrección de la que los dos eran protagonistas. Sin embargo, cuando Petunia iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, algo duro, metálico y frío chocó con ella y sus piernas se les fueron hacia delante y la espalda le siguió y tía Petunia cayó al suelo violenta y repentinamente.

Harry y Hermione notaron el sonido, se detuvieron y se voltearon para ver qué había pasado. Tía Petunia yacía en el suelo, totalmente ida y con la sartén todavía en su mano. A su lado, una señora entrada en años tenía otra sartén extendida con el rostro de Petunia en relieve.

—¡Señora Figg!

—Ah, hola Harry —saludó la mujer, sonriendo amigablemente—. Petunia trató mal a uno de mis gatos y lo dejó con tres patas fracturadas. Creo que acabo de devolverle el favor.

Harry y Hermione lucían completamente desconcertados, pero también estaban agradecidos por la intervención de aquella simpática squib.

—¡Gracias señora Figg!

—¡Un honor ayudar al Elegido!

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Se largó a reír, largo y tendido. Harry pensó que estaba imaginándose la caída de Petunia Dursley, la cual pudo haber sido como las que protagonizaban los personajes de alguna película de humor.

—Hermione. Vámonos antes que despierte y nos persiga con un lanzacohetes.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—Ah, ya. Vámonos mi amor. Ya verás que mis padres serán excelentes suegros.

Harry no dijo nada. Cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir bajo el mismo techo que los Dursley.


End file.
